Reset
by MikaShier
Summary: Harco/Drarry Porque su carga solo la llevará hasta el día en que tenga que morir. Un alivio instantáneo que deja atrás un abismo de incertidumbre.
1. Primer día

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic está basado en Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling. Por ende, los personajes no son de mi autoría.

 **Disclaimer 2:** La temática de este fanfic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción. No sé si, entonces, esto es un _songfic._ No diré qué canción es hasta que esto termine. Nada de esto significa que la historia la pueden tomar sin dar créditos.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual. Lenguaje explícito. Abuso y suicidio. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Sin embargo, es un fluffy total. Tengo un estimado de cuatro capítulos más un epílogo. Es mi primer fic de este fandom. Podrían haber leves cambios en la historia, pero comienza a partir del sexto libro.

 **Parejas:** Mención de Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Pansy.

 **Título:** _Reset._

 **Autor:** _MikaShier (Wattpad, amor-yaoi, fanfiction, ao3, slashaven);_

* * *

 **Primer día**

El viento corría con fuerza, colándose por el balcón de la torre de astronomía. La luna brillaba en lo alto, majestuosa y elegante. Las estrellas resplandecían en el oscuro cielo y la frescura le hacía sentir tranquilo. Había sido un buen día. Respiró profundamente.

Todos los días eran malos.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras sus manos se aferraban al barandal. Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica. Una sonrisa que se burlaba de toda su vida, del fracaso que terminó siendo. Su corazón latía con tranquilidad, pero él ya estaba muerto desde hacía tiempo.

Sus cabellos claros se mecían en el aire, lo llevaba un poco más largo de lo habitual, pero cortarlo ya no era prioridad. Se relamió los labios antes de abrir los ojos e impulsarse sobre sus brazos. Puso una pierna en el barandal. Era hora. Ya no más. El vacío gritaba por libertad y el viento parecía gustoso a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Otra pierna sobre el barandal.

El cielo lo incitaba, con un brillo que le parecía una llamada, a formar parte. A unírseles. A ellas, las estrellas. Se preguntaba si, al morir, formaría su propia constelación, si añadiría una estrella al cielo. Se paró sobre la baranda y su equilibrio tembló. Miró hacia abajo. Tres, dos, uno…

Sin embargo, un sollozo lo detuvo.

Por una mierda, que alguien se le había adelantado. ¡Adelantado en serio! Bajó de un salto, apretando los labios con furia y buscó de dónde había venido aquél fastidioso sollozo con la mirada.

Se percató del contrario al girar el rostro a la derecha. Su piel era pálida a muerte, el chico temblaba aferrado del otro lado del barandal. Con tan solo abrir sus manos, caería al precipicio. Draco lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza, vio sus pálidas mejillas ser recorridas por las lágrimas, lo vio inclinarse, estirando sus brazos mientras columpiaba su cuerpo sobre el precipicio. A Draco no le agradó el descarado movimiento, el cómo su vida se mecía como si fuera uno más con el viento, el viento no debía abrazar a ese chico, no, no. Y, sin pensarlo, habló.

ーNo lo hagas ー¿disculpa? ¿Draco Malfoy, sí? ¿Impidiendo que un insignificante ser acabara con su insignificante vida? No, no, ¿cómo pudo?

¿Por qué había...? ¿No era él mismo quien acudía a la torre para suicidarse? No tenía derecho,

pero algo en su corazón se lo dijo. Se acercó al chico pálido, cuyos temblores no se detenían, que le miraba atento. Vio al chico morderse el labio antes de ponerse a llorar de verdad, a rienda suelta.

ーEs... Es que... Pensé que... Pensé que me quería y no era así... Solo... Terminó y... me usó y se fue... y yo... ーlos sollozos interrumpieron su explicación -la cual Draco no había solicitado y poco le interesaba-.

Pero, vamos, ¿de verdad? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Oh, Circe! Ese imbécil estaba ahí intentando sacarse la vida de un salto con una excusa tan patética. ¡Una excusa que lo había hecho adelantarse! Con una historia tan típica...

Apretó los labios con fuerza. ¡Le enfurecía! ¡Había personas que sufrían de verdad! ¡Como él! Por todos los… ¡Como Potter! Había personas que cargaban su sufrimiento real como si mil bloques de… de… de metal sobre su espalda se trataran. ¡Como si se tratara de un maldito _cruciatus_ de la varita de tu peor enemigo! Miró al chico pálido y tomó su muñeca con fuerza.

ーEstás de broma, ¿ _no_? ¡¿Haces esto porque no conseguiste que te amara como tú a él?! ¿Porque tú no querías ser más que un revolcón? ¡No me vengas a joder, imbécil! ¡Eso no es nada, los corazones rotos se recuperan! ¡Deberías agradecer que al menos tienes tiempo para andar tonteando con toda esta estúpida guerra! Ahora, si el maldito niño que se mata de amor ha terminado su patético berrinche, ¡fuera de la torre! ¡Ve y vive tu puta vida! ¡El único que podría merecer morir sería ese imbécil que te engañó y ya! ¡No andes suicidándote por cosas tan patéticas, idiota! ¡Tienes una maldita suerte de que nunca te han obligado a nada! ーel chico lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de lágrimas. Después, desvió la mirada al tiempo en que se subía al barandal y lo bajaba de nuevo, ahora sano y salvo.

ーR-regresaré con mis amigos... Gracias, Malfoy... —se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de su estúpido suéter tejido a mano y se alejó corriendo, sorbiendo la nariz como un asqueroso imbécil sin razones suficientes.

Suspiró con frustración y se aferró de nuevo al barandal, mirando hacia abajo y… ¡Maldita sea! Ya ni ánimos tenía para terminar con toda esa mierda. Pateó la baranda con fuerza y se acomodó la bufanda. Luego, metió las manos en su chaqueta antes de girarse para marcharse.

Llegó a las mazmorras un rato después, arrastrando el ánimo y la frustración. Blaise lo recibió con media sonrisa y un contenedor pequeño de alimentos. Draco suspiró y tomó la comida antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Acomodó el contenedor en su regazo y lo destapó, descubriendo un poco de ensalada y algo que parecía ser pollo rostizado. Suspiró de nuevo.

—Deberías de subir a cenar con nosotros —comentó, acomodándose a su lado—. A Pansy le encantaría, ya sabes cómo es cuando no estás por ahí. Se pone de pesada.

—Hm… —murmuró, picando la comida con una cuchara.

—Draco, ¿dónde estabas? —Blaise echó una mirada alrededor, fingiendo desinterés. Pero, la verdad, estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Desde que regresaron a su sexto año, Draco había estado comportándose extraño. Solía estar o muy distraído o muy molesto. Ya ni siquiera parecía tener tiempo para ir y molestar a los imbéciles de Gryffindor. Ya no parecía tener tiempo para nada. Y, desde hacía unos cuantos días, había comenzado a desaparecer por horas.

También podría considerar el mencionar que Harry Potter parecía mirarlo por demasiado tiempo. Blaise comenzaba a preguntarse si _Potty,_ quizá, tenía preferencias por ciertos hombres rubios, arrogantes, ególatras, narcisistas, etcétera.

—Detén tus pensamientos, Zabini —bramó Draco—. No hace falta que intentes sacar conclusiones. Dónde estoy en mi tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia.

—Solo digo que… Sea lo que sea en donde estés metido… Somos tus amigos y estamos dispuestos a ayudarte —se levantó, desperezándose como si no hubiese dicho la peor cursilería de la vida—. Me voy a dormir, piensa un poco en ello.

Draco lo observó marcharse. Los ojos le picaban y el apetito se había ido tan rápido como llegó. Guardó la comida y soltó el aire con lentitud.

Quizá no había sido _tan_ malo que aquél chico pálido hubiese llegado antes que él.


	2. Segundo día

**Segundo día**

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, el sol brillaba oculto tras enormes nubes de tormenta. El cielo se vio cubierto por un gris azulado que parecía resplandecer. Draco aspiró el olor a tierra con gusto, mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo con paso relajado. No podía decirse un amante del aire libre, porque a él definitivamente le gustaba y siempre preferiría estar rodeado de lujos. Una elegante decoración con una tetera de porcelana y un té caliente como cereza del pastel. Casi se le hizo agua la boca, y vaya que tenía ganas de tomar té acompañado de galletitas y una Narcissa que alzara las comisuras de sus labios y bebiera con porte fino. Sí, joder. Extrañaba tanto a su madre, el verla tranquila. El _poder_ disfrutar una taza de té. A la mierda el té, solo quería tiempo. A la mierda la elegancia, el olor a tierra húmeda, las teteras de porcelana, a la mierda todo. Quería su vida de vuelta.

Soltó un suspiro con cierto tono melancólico. Entró al castillo, los pasillos estaban vacíos gracias a que, de seguro, todos estarían disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Él no tenía tiempo para tal estupidez, claro que no. Esa mañana, cuando aún estaba oscuro, había tomado un vaso de jugo de las cocinas y se había largado al lago con un enorme libro que prometía joderle el hombro si seguía cargándolo en la mochila. Y la solución a todos sus problemas resultó no estar en ese libro.

Por supuesto que no, Draco imbécil. La solución a sus problemas estaba en la torre de astronomía.

Sus pasos lo guiaron automáticamente a aquél lugar. En completa soledad, como le había gustado estar últimamente. Dejó la mochila descuidadamente a un lado de las escaleras y se estiró, desperezándose. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás mientras sentía que el viento lo abrazaba. Tomó el barandal y cerró los ojos, sonriendo levemente. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, sintió la determinación brillar en toda su alma. Claro, sonaba estúpido. Pero cuando lo sientes, lo sientes.

Bajó la mirada hacia el precipicio. De un salto, estaba sentado en el barandal, con las piernas balanceándose en la nada. Ah, dulce solución. Había leído en alguna parte que el golpe ni siquiera lo sentiría: que estaría muerto antes de tocar el suelo. Si saltaba desde esa altura… La piel se le erizó.

—E-esto es lo mejor.

Su sonrisa se congeló, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Por una. Puta. Mierda. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado y sintió su alma resplandecer llena de furia. Miró hacia la izquierda y descubrió a un chico parado sobre el barandal. Era alto, muy alto. Chistó suavemente. Otro puñetero imbécil que le arruinaba el jodido día. Miró al cielo en busca de paciencia, entonces bajó del barandal.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces? —preguntó en tono seco. Y mierda, _de nuevo_. Ni siquiera tenía que detenerlo, es decir… ¡Si el tipo quería suicidarse no era de su puta incumbencia! Ah, pero leer las hazañas de Potty en El Profeta le habían pegado el instinto de héroe de mierda, ¿no?

—Yo… Yo no quería —susurró el alto. Draco miró con fastidio las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas—. No quiero hacerlo, no quería hacerlo… Nada de esto… Yo no quería nada de lo que está sucediendo, nada de lo que va a suceder, pero no puedo negarme… No puedo…

La ira estalló dentro de Draco. ¿A que no podía el muy hijo de puta? Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron extremadamente pálidos. A Draco le dieron ganas de empujarle.

—Estás de broma, tienes que estarlo. ¿No puedes negarte? Parece una excusa demasiado patética. _Todos_ se pueden negar. Nadie controla tu estúpida vida y siempre eres tú quien termina diciendo sí o no. Quizá las personas te condicionan, pero la última palabra siempre la tienes tú —no sonó convencido, no lo estaba. Pero para el chico, parecía estar siendo suficiente—. Mierda, ¿qué no ves? Podrá ser que te dejes llevar, que te venga ser un títere, pero al menos… Al menos hay personas que te aprecian, ¿no? Personas que de verdad valen la pena. El esfuerzo que haces por seguir adelante no es en vano, ¿cierto? —el chico alto lo miró durante unos segundos antes de enrojecer. Bajó del barandal con un salto y se limpió las mejillas.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?

—Largo —el chico sonrió, con los ojos hinchados de tanta lágrima y la nariz irritada de tanto moquear.

—Nos vemos, Malfoy. Gracias.

Draco acarició el barandal y volvió a mirar el cielo, escuchando el suave murmullo de la puerta de abajo al cerrarse. Su estómago gruñó.

—Hoy puedo darte el gusto, Pansy… —se alejó de la baranda y tomó su mochila.

La pelinegra se mostró completamente alegre y a Zabini se le escapó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Draco se sentó junto a ellos en la mesa de Slytherin y se sirvió un poco de comida mientras los ignoraba.

—Cariño —canturreó la chica, tomándolo del brazo. Draco entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia que ella, por supuesto, ignoró—, hace tanto que no tenemos una buena charla…

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Hazte a un lado, Parkinson —ella lo soltó y Theo rio levemente— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —comentó—. Es solo que a Potter le impresiona verte aquí —Draco alzó una ceja y, sin poder evitarlo, se giró hacia atrás, topándose con la mirada de Potter, quien se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Menudo idiota, ¿de verdad él es el salvador del mundo mágico? —Draco arrugó la nariz, Potter no se inmutó. Lo acusaba con la mirada. El rubio terminó chistando y volviendo a su casi intacto desayuno.

—Tiene pinta de que apenas y se sabe vestir —Blaise pinchó una salchichita con su tenedor y la admiró con desinterés—. Necesita que alguien corte esa maleza que le crece en la cabeza.

—Parece un nido —debatió Pansy—. Pero creo que es cosa de la sangre sucia. Esas _greñas_ que se carga seguro son contagiosas… ¿Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle?

— ¿A quién le importa? Draco, ¿vendrás a clase de transformaciones hoy? Tienes bastantes tareas atrasadas.

—Ya lo sé, Theo. Sí, iré. De todas formas…

 _De todas formas, por ahora no puedo hacer mucho._

Cuando el día llegó a su fin, Draco arrojó su mochila debajo de la cama y se tiró sobre sus sábanas. Agitó la varita vagamente y las cortinas lo rodearon, regalándole una privacidad que casi le parecía ajena. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y se estremeció, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas y casi sollozó.

Apretó los labios y se acarició el brazo con lentitud.

Ah, cómo lo había deseado. Su piel adquirió otro tono, sus manos ya no eran suyas. Abrió los ojos solo para toparse con otros, unos de un verde brillante que lo miraban con culpa y con algo más. Draco alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla contraria, escuchar el nombre salir de sus propios labios le resultó abrumante.

— _Harry._

Y el aludido lo besó. Sus labios se movieron con torpeza y su mano pronto descansaba junto a su cabeza, con los dedos entrelazados a los de Potter y con el moreno encima suyo, besándolo y empujándolo. Sintió la húmeda y resbalosa lengua ajena acariciando sus labios, siendo recibida al instante por la propia sinhueso de Draco. El beso se profundizó y las manos libres se dedicaron a explorar los cuerpos ajenos, conociéndose, reclamándose.

¿Odio? ¿Amor? Nada existió esa noche para Potter. Pero todo existió dentro de Draco. Una batalla de sentimientos que dio inicio y solo encontró un fin.

Abrió los ojos en la soledad de su habitación y se llevó una mano a los labios, soltando un suspiro. Ojalá todo fuera un sueño húmedo. Ojalá todo fuera una pesadilla.

Esa sería la última vez que suspiraría por Harry Potter.


End file.
